


【盾冬】Holder

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 瓦干達的某一個清晨，兩人的日常生活。關於他們在瓦干達的起居設定可以參考之前這篇，最後復三結局劇透有，還請注意。標題的含意除了故事裡提的hair holder外，我想，對盾冬來說他們就是彼此心中的holder。





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

 

 

「唔……」

半夢半醒間，瀰漫全身的怠惰以及體內有些發熱的酸脹感中，巴奇睜開了眼睛。

躺在床上眨了眨眼睛，窗外微微透進的細小光亮讓巴奇不用看到時鐘，也大致可以推算出現在大概是太陽即將升起的清晨。

在瓦干達居住了將近兩年多，日出而作日落而息的規律生活下，就算六個小時前才被史蒂夫壓在床上猛幹到失神，巴奇的生理時鐘還是讓他在清晨六點左右醒來。

頭下枕著一條粗壯手臂的巴奇緩緩轉向一旁，看向側躺著一手伸到自己頭下，一手抱著自己熟睡的史蒂夫。

面對面躺著的兩人全身赤裸，巴奇身上斑斑點點的吻痕以及史蒂夫左肩上深深淺淺的抓痕，將昨晚兩人激烈的行為一覽無遺地展示出來。

雖然在史蒂夫回來前巴奇就剪好了指甲，以防在激情時抓傷史蒂夫，但畢竟少了左手，剪得不是那麼整齊，看得巴奇忍不住心疼地伸過手，在自己留下的細細抓痕上來回撫摸。

盡管史蒂夫總是笑笑地表示沒關係，比起自己背上的抓痕，巴奇承受的痛苦肯定更強烈，但巴奇還是一點都不想傷害史蒂夫。

然而，當巴奇被史蒂夫操得死去活來時，他真的很難去控制自己的肉體不因快感而痙攣抽搐，每次史蒂夫狠狠撞進來時，猛烈的衝擊下，巴奇右手自然地就會縮緊，抓住史蒂夫不放，除了放聲哭喊外，什麼都顧不到。

想起昨晚被激烈操幹的感受，巴奇下腹內似乎又熱了起來。

雖然史蒂夫常常會為自己操昏巴奇覺得抱歉，但其實巴奇很喜歡被史蒂夫幹到失神的感覺，當然，巴奇不會明白說出口－－至少不會在清醒的時候說。

就在不久前，抓著自己腰大力抽插時的史蒂夫臉上表情還近乎猙獰，現在卻睡得像個孩子般純真無邪，而巴奇最喜歡的，那雙總是溫柔望著自己的藍眼睛正閉著，並隱蔽在暗金色前髮下。

微微的亮光下，巴奇望著史蒂夫平靜安詳的睡臉，心中湧起一股暖流，輕輕撈起了史蒂夫的金髮，數了數那長而捲的金色睫毛，撫摸著史蒂夫嘴邊的鬍子，臉上露出幸福的笑容。

雖然史蒂夫有沒有鬍子都一樣好看，但巴奇可喜歡史蒂夫的鬍子了，跟自己扎手的鬍子不一樣，史蒂夫的鬍子柔軟多了，每次吻上來－－特別是吻身體的敏感部位－－時，都會給巴奇帶來麻麻癢癢的感受。

回想起昨晚史蒂夫一路從自己鎖骨凹陷處一點一點吻至鈴口的感覺，巴奇身體更加燥熱了，連忙甩了甩頭，從床上坐起身，看向半開的窗外。

就算窗戶只是半開著，也能看出外頭天空已呈現魚肚白。

現在是四月初，正值瓦干達的大雨季，每天都會降下大雨，巴奇依稀記得昨晚他被史蒂夫從正面抱起由下往上猛力頂撞時，正下著傾盆大雨，雨聲相當激烈，不只蓋過了他倆做愛的聲音，還震動著整間木屋。

不知是否被暴雨影響，史蒂夫的衝撞也比平常狂野，操得巴奇哭喊不止、全身酥軟，幾乎都要融化成一攤水，盡情沉溺在史蒂夫帶給他的快感中，完全忘了要擔心家裡會不會被暴漲的溪水影響。

好在一開始選在這裡蓋房子時，帝查拉就提醒過他們這附近的小溪在雨季時常會淹水，所以他們在設計時就將木屋地基拉高，所以盡管四周有被洪水淹沒過，但目前為止還沒淹進屋子裡過。

只是屋子裡沒事，但屋子後方的家庭菜園就不知道有沒有那麼幸運了。

雖然巴奇已經事先做過預防淹水的處理，而且草原上的水勢來得快去得也快，但昨晚雨勢真的很大，巴奇還是有些擔心。

看著天色漸亮的窗外，揉了揉自己還有些酸疼的腰，巴奇在心裡盤算著一天的行程，待會先去後方菜園看看狀況，然後再去小溪裡捕魚當做早餐，運氣好的話甚至不用到溪邊，淹過的水就會帶來一些魚。

等史蒂夫起來一起吃完早餐，視菜園的狀況他們可以選擇整理菜園，或是到市集去逛逛，要是下雨的話－－在床上放縱情慾也是不錯的選擇。

畢竟他們這次可是有快半個月沒見到面了，雖然比起史蒂夫，巴奇自覺性欲相對薄弱些，但他也是個正常男人，會想跟久久見一次面的愛人做些親密的接觸是再自然不過的事。

而且史蒂夫這次回來只能待三天，他們必須好好把握短暫的相處時光。

就在巴奇想得出神時，忽然間，一隻手穿過了髮絲撫上他的左臉，把他從思考中拉回。

不只沒有任何驚嚇或警戒，巴奇嘴角還揚起了笑容，因為他知道，這麼小心翼翼，彷彿碰觸著什麼易碎寶物般撫摸他的人，只會是史蒂夫。

轉過頭去，就像證明巴奇的想法，清晨的薄明中，望著巴奇的那雙藍眼睛一點都不像剛睡醒，清亮透徹地凝視著巴奇。

與深情的藍眸相望，巴奇將右手輕輕覆在史蒂夫的手背上，微微一笑，低聲問道：「怎麼了，史蒂夫？」

窗外投射進來的陽光投射在巴奇背後，看上去彷彿周身散發著柔和的光芒，讓史蒂夫心中泛起溫暖而酸疼的感受。

其實史蒂夫在巴奇離開自己的手臂坐起身時就已經睜開了眼睛，只是巴奇背對著他所以沒發現。

即使巴奇已經特意放輕了動作，木製床腳跟地板摩擦的細微聲響在靜謐的黑暗中依然特別響亮，而且史蒂夫對於巴奇的存在感知相當敏銳，感覺到巴奇離開自己身旁的瞬間，史蒂夫就醒了過來。

但巴奇的背影讓他看得著了迷，所以他並沒有出聲，只是靜靜地凝視著眼前的景像。

原本還沒注射超級血清前史蒂夫的視力就很好，因此即使光源不足也能清楚看到巴奇的一切，從帶著些許波浪的柔軟棕髮輕輕披散在巴奇赤裸的背上，遮住了史蒂夫留下的不少吻痕，到微微泛紅的肌膚，一切一切，史蒂夫都看在眼裡。

他忍不住想到，這個季節瓦干達的氣候不算很炎熱，而且巴奇不容易流汗，史蒂夫只是忽然有些在意。

自從巴奇醒來後就沒剪過頭髮，經過兩年的時間，照理說巴奇頭髮應該會很長，但是巴奇不只是頭髮，連鬍子都沒怎麼長。

聽舒莉說，應該是長期被冷凍所造成的生理紊亂，只要巴奇在陽光普照的瓦干達休養，應該就能夠慢慢恢復。

史蒂夫有注意到，距離上次自己離開前巴奇的頭髮長了些，這是個好現象，代表巴奇的身體已經開始恢復，史蒂夫很是欣慰。

而且史蒂夫很喜歡巴奇的長髮，不管是看著，或是伸手撫摸，享受柔滑的髮絲在指縫間流過時會飄散的香氣跟觸感，所以一直沒想過要巴奇剪掉，但是不曉得巴奇會不會覺得熱？

直到史蒂夫因覆在自己手背上偏涼柔滑的觸感，以及巴奇回過頭的微笑而回過神來時，他才知道，自己的手已經像是被吸引過去似的穿過了巴奇的頭髮，摸上他的臉頰。

在巴奇的溫柔凝視下，史蒂夫決定直接問：「你頭髮那麼長，會不會覺得熱？」

「放心，史蒂夫，我怕冷不怕熱。」

毫無芥蒂的巴奇微笑著說出的回答讓史蒂夫心臟不經意地一陣刺痛。

沒錯，史蒂夫想起來了，從小巴奇就很怕冷，特別是下著雪的冬天，總愛跟自己窩在一起睡，就連他們一起到嚴寒的東歐出任務時，巴奇都會鑽到史蒂夫的營帳去跟他擠。

那麼怕冷的他，卻因九頭蛇而被迫七十多年來不斷被反覆冰凍，即使被解凍喚醒，也是被強迫洗腦控制，去進行不情願的殺戮。

他可以憎恨、可以怨天尤人、可以自暴自棄、甚至，他只差那麼一點就很可能選擇以死來解脫，償還那些本不該由他擔負起的罪孽，但巴奇最後做出的選擇，是陪著史蒂夫，一同面對今後所有可能的未來。

而且，現在回想起來，恐怕除了單純怕冷外，擔心瘦弱的史蒂夫會受寒生病才是巴奇老愛跟自己一起睡的原因吧。

而那份對史蒂夫的關懷已經成了巴奇本能的一部份，即使史蒂夫現在已經壯得跟頭金剛似的，巴奇也還是會擔心史蒂夫晚餐少吃了一口肉是不是哪裡不舒服。

巴奇是如此勇敢、堅強，又溫柔善良，史蒂夫幾乎每天都會在心裡對上帝祈禱，巴奇所受的苦難已經足夠了，請別再折磨他，讓他往後的人生都能夠自由快樂。

這也是史蒂夫畢生最大的心願。

當然，如果可以的話，史蒂夫還有個小小的奢望－－下半輩子，巴奇能永遠陪在自己身旁。

「對了，」或許是見史蒂夫發楞似地盯著自己看都不說話，巴奇笑著向他提議，「這樣吧，你下次回來幫我帶個髮圈。」

「髮圈？」

在史蒂夫像個傻瓜似跟著重複了一遍後，巴奇點了點頭。

「我知道你沒什麼時間，所以不用特地去找，只要你路過看到，覺得適合我，想看我戴上，就給我帶回來吧。」

輕聲說著，巴奇臉上的笑容是那麼溫柔，就像清晨的陽光，讓史蒂夫心中升起了一股暖意。

「我知道了，巴奇，」緊緊握著巴奇的手，史蒂夫也露出了微笑，低聲對他保證，「我一定會帶最適合你的髮圈回來。」

雖然巴奇說不用特地去找，但史蒂夫內心還是因使命感而燃燒。

為了巴奇，他一定會好好地去尋找最適合巴奇的髮圈，然後親手幫他綁上去。

「謝謝你，史蒂夫，」溫柔微笑著，巴奇輕輕在史蒂夫額頭上印下一吻，「我很期待。」

 

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

那是他們在薩諾斯來襲前的最後一次相會。

 

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

在跟大家商量好接下去的對策與計畫後，目送眾人各自休息，最後一個人留在會議室的史蒂夫並沒離開，而是維持坐在椅上的姿勢，低頭沉思。

自從薩諾斯消滅了全宇宙一半生命後，已經過了一個星期，他們已經大致掌握了目前的情勢，知道了有哪些人消失，而活下來又有能力整合混亂狀態的人都在史蒂夫的邀請下聚集到了瓦干達。

一周間，史蒂夫就像是不讓自己有任何一點空閒時間似地忙碌。

但再怎麼擁有強健於常人四倍的體能，史蒂夫終究還是人類，還是會疲累。

要是巴奇在這裡，他肯定會對史蒂夫說：「已經一個禮拜了，史蒂夫，就算你是超級士兵，也該洗個澡吃點東西好好睡一覺。」

瞬間，史蒂夫感到心臟像是被硬生生握住似地，難以呼吸。

右手伸到了左胸上，史蒂夫稍微彎下了腰，像是這樣可以稍微緩和心臟的劇痛，但他哭不出來，那一天之後，直到現在，史蒂夫都沒掉過一滴淚。

並非史蒂夫刻意忍著，只是出於本能的，他不願去思考，特別是像這樣獨處的時候。

盯著地板，史蒂夫放任自己腦袋一片空白，有太多事他必須去做，沒時間在這裡心痛了，正當史蒂夫在心中那麼對自己斥喝時，忽然間，他看到了自己的皮帶上纏著一根頭髮－－長而捲的棕色髮絲。

心臟猛地一跳，史蒂夫倒抽了一口冷氣，顫抖著手，異常小心地用手指夾起了那根頭髮，輕輕放到自己掌心。

－－對了。

剎那間閃過的記憶，讓史蒂夫立刻將手伸入左邊腰間的小型置物匣裡，將他一直放在裡頭的物品緊緊握在手中。

緩緩打開顫抖的拳頭，出現在眼前的，是史蒂夫在摩洛哥街頭一間飾品店買的黑色髮圈，上頭有著白色的小星星。

那是史蒂夫特意坐了好幾天的車程，從中亞到北非精挑細選，才一眼看中這條髮圈，想像著巴奇綁上這條髮圈的模樣，興高采烈地買下了它，貼身收藏在腰間，等回到瓦干達再送給巴奇。

但是，不到兩天，史蒂夫就接到了布魯斯打來的電話。

然後，這條髮圈再也無法綁在巴奇的髮上。

看著手中的髮圈，史蒂夫一邊想像著巴奇綁起這條髮圈的模樣，一邊在心中對巴奇說話。

巴奇……我帶最適合你的髮圈回來了。

真希望能幫你綁上去。

你綁上去一定很好看。

一定……比我想像的更好看。

想像著，史蒂夫嘴角微微往上揚起，然後顫抖了起來。

但是巴奇不在這裡。

他看不到巴奇了。

跟過去不一樣，這次巴奇是真的不在了。

－－這個世界上，再也沒有巴奇‧巴恩斯。

緊緊握著手中的髮絲跟髮圈，在無人的會議室內，失去巴奇一個星期，史蒂夫終於放聲大哭。


	2. 【盾冬】Raining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 從那天之後，史蒂夫的心中一直下著傾盆大雨。

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

磅礡雨聲驚醒了史蒂夫。

黑暗中，坐在椅上的史蒂夫眨了眨有些酸疼的眼，抬起頭，有些茫然地看向四周。

發現自己身處於會議室，以及依舊緊握在手中的髮帶後，他才想起自己大概是太久沒休息了，剛才痛哭過後居然坐在椅子上睡著了。

不知道自己睡了多久，還下起了雨，史蒂夫望向透明玻璃窗外的夜空，濃密厚實的雲層雖顯得陰暗，不過並沒有下雨的跡象。

史蒂夫稍微睜大了眼睛，側耳傾聽。

混雜在迴響耳邊的嘩然雨聲中，逐漸清晰的，是那一天，巴奇呼喚自己的聲音。

「史蒂夫。」

輕柔，卻彷若驚天巨雷，重重震撼著史蒂夫的心臟，但他不再驚訝，反倒感到了安慰。

就算每一聲呼喚都像是在撕開史蒂夫不斷淌血的傷口，一點一點、一片一片，史蒂夫還是甘之如飴。

摀著已痛到麻木的左胸，史蒂夫輕輕闔上了雙眼。

史蒂夫覺得很不可思議，為什麼自己還在呼吸？為什麼心臟還在跳動？明明那個唯一讓自己牽掛的人，已經不在這個世界上。

沒有了巴奇的現在，史蒂夫只剩下了回憶。

他甚至不再作夢，因為夢境再美好也只是夢，不再有巴奇的未來，就像是再也無法實現的夢，沒有任何一絲存在的必要。

於是他開始在回憶中尋找巴奇的存在。

對如今的史蒂夫來說，唯有記憶是曾經發生過的真實。

閉上雙眼，他可以從記憶中看到巴奇笑著跟自己說話的模樣，從布魯克林的少年時期，一直到瓦干達，無論何時，巴奇向自己展現出的笑容總是那麼溫柔，充滿真切的關懷。

忽然間，自動門往一旁滑開的聲響將史蒂夫從回憶中拉回現實。

睜開沉重的雙眼，映入史蒂夫眼簾的只有灰暗的天空。

回過頭，從門口探進一顆跟史蒂夫一樣暗金色的腦袋，在看到坐在會議室中的史蒂夫後，與史蒂夫四眼相對的索爾臉上表情有些驚訝，又像是鬆了一口氣。

「……史蒂夫，我們都在找你，你一直待在會議室裡？」

望著索爾，史蒂夫茫然地想－－我們是誰？然後才慢慢想起那些留下來的人。

盡管他很清楚自己這樣想非常惡劣，但他還是會忍不住去想……為什麼活下來的那些人，有索爾、有自己，卻沒有巴奇？

看著索爾的嘴唇蠕動，似乎又說了什麼，但心裡的雨勢大到史蒂夫幾乎聽不見索爾的聲音。

－－為什麼他的心臟還能跳動？那是因為必須跳動，因為他必須將一切混亂解決，只因殘酷的命運選擇了活下來的是他－－即使他寧可活下來的是巴奇。

既然沒有巴奇‧巴恩斯，那麼，史蒂夫也不再是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，他只是一個會將自己應盡的責任完成的復仇者。

即使此身毀滅也毫無懼怕，因為他知道巴奇會在那裡等他。

在心裡充滿期待地想著，史蒂夫將髮帶收進腰間口袋裡，站起身，對索爾做出了笑臉。

「讓你們擔心了，不好意思。」

復仇者的心中，大雨仍然下著，猶如細針，不斷打在千瘡百孔的心臟上。

伴隨著那一聲不停在他的耳邊溫柔地呼喚著的「史蒂夫。」

鮮紅的淚水，慢慢地，將史蒂夫淹沒在絕望的深淵。

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

然後連到[天降巴奇2](http://sibasin.jjvk.com/SS/5819/)索爾關心史蒂夫那裡


End file.
